Warped Reality
by Distorted Domain
Summary: Shiho suddenly finds herself in an unknown room, discovering a secret of Shinichi's that no one would have ever suspected him of... (Rated M for descriptions of Violence, Torture, & Mild Sexual Themes)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning... Shinichi is** _ **very**_ **OOC in this story and there will be descriptions of violence and torture.**

 **Also... I don't know what the hell drove me to write this strange story...**

 **Chapter One:**

 **(** _Shiho's P.O.V_ **)**

For a moment, I nearly aroused to the sound of a clock.

 _Tick_... _tock_...

 _Tick_... _tock_

I found myself drifting back off to the somewhat calming harmony of the clock, taking in a deep breath at every _tick_ and exhaling at every _tock_. For some people, a clock may remind them that time is always passing, hence why many find the sound quite annoying .

For me, however, it reminds me that I still _have_ time. I'm _still_ here, still breathing and spending my precious time alongside my friends, the Professor, my friends, and...

... _My partner_.

Before, I wanted nothing more than to disappear... to be erased completely and finally free from being chased constantly by the Organization...but, _he_ taught me what it meant to be alive. _He_ taught me how precious life is and how wonderful it can be to create such beautiful memories with everyone.

And yet... I still can't help but think to myself, why in the world did things have to end up like... _that_?

 _Tick... tock..._

 _Tick... tock..._

Wait... since when did I have a clock in my room...?

And, this scent... it's familiar. A musty scent with a stale air to it. A distinct scent like this could only be in one place...a place that I...unfortunately, know all too well.

My eyes snapped open almost instantly as my steady breathes hitched in my throat.

It was at this moment that everything as I had knew it had completely and utterly changed... almost as if a world of white had suddenly inverted into a pitch black.

Where... _am_ I?

The very first thing I noticed was that I was certainly _not_ in my comfortable bed at Hakase's... What I _was_ in, though, was a dull gray armchair that complemented the also gray interior of the eerie, dark cell around me. I attempted to stand up and observe. Before I could, however, a strong force prevented me from doing so. My eyes drifted downwards on the silver chains that bounded both my arms and legs completely in place, much to my fear.

I've been captured? By the Organization? It can't be! The last thing I remember was finally finishing the antidote. Afterwards, I decided to take a nap due to my exhaustion...but I don't remember ever actually _taking_ it or telling anyone, for that matter.

So _why_ the hell am I in my original form and _how_ did I end up here? Are the professor and the kids safe? Mouri-san and the others? Does Kudo-kun realize that I'm not there? Is _he_ okay? Oh god, I hope they're safe and it's only me that's been targeted...and, what about—

"Ah, it seems you've finally awakened." A familiar voice suddenly reverberated throughout the small cell, causing my head to snap over to the door in front of me as it painstakingly creaked opened.

That voice... I _know_ that voice. There's not a doubt it my mind! It's _so_ familiar...yet why can't I remember who it belongs to?

As the door was now fully open, his tall and masculine nonchalant figure was now completely visible to me.

It's... _Kudo-kun_? It's, actually him... in his original body... but _how_? I suppose I'm still not entirely accustomed to his original voice, yet, since I've only heard it the few times he turned back. Was he captured too and is just as clueless as I am? He must have escaped and came to find me, probably. _Thank god_... I despise being the damsel in distress, though I can always count on him to save me from the hands of these wretched crows.

"K– _Kudo-kun_!" I called out in a mixture of surprise and relief. "I'm glad you're here. What is going on? What happened?" I frantically question him, also noting that my tone of voice came out rather hoarse. No matter, now that Kudo is here, he will be able to clear up my confusion as he always does and get us out of here, being the reliable detective he is.

Only further _adding_ to my confusion, he shut the door behind him, leisurely taking a few steps towards me as his lips stretched wide into a grin, leaving my unanswered questions still lingering about in the dim room.

"Oi...don't just _stand_ there! Now is not the time to find this amusing!" Of course, I had nearly forgotten how he loves to take advantage of every opportunity to mock me. It's strange, though, since Kudo would _never_ joke around in a dire situation such as this one... it's not in his character. At least, that's what I had _thought_.

"...What's wrong?" I asked him when his grin did not falter. A strange glint sparked in his eyes as he examined my figure from top to bottom. Once again, I received no answer. All that was heard was the continuous ticking of the clock echoing throughout the small, dark cell that was illuminated by dim, orange torches on the surrounding walls.

Just what the hell is going on? Is this some kind of cruel and pathetic attempt at a prank? A part of me was really hoping that the Professor would jump out and say, "Just kidding!", but no such thing had occurred. In fact, the peculiar atmosphere had only intensified with every passing second.

"Nothing...everything is absolutely _perfect_." Kudo finally spoke, his words containing a trace of satisfaction as he placed both his hands, in which I realized to be concealed in black gloves, into his pockets. I just now notice his strange attire as my eyes followed his action. Kudo's upper half bore a black leather jacket that's sleeves stopped right at his elbows. His arms were wrapped in chains as well, which was probably meant to be solely for appearance since it didn't seem to restrict his movement at all or be of any use. The bottom of his outfit consisted of pure black leggings and boots. If this was my first time seeing him, I would have figured he was a goth of some sort.

Has he gone crazy or something? A dream... yes! A _dream_ , that's the _only_ explanation for this insanity... it _must_ be.

My eyes locked onto his deep, azure ones as I began to grow increasingly impatient. My head was spinning at trying to fathom what was happening. In fact, I'm only getting _more_ confused with every second that passes by. "...Hey...why aren't you answering me? Why are you dressed like that? Tell me what is—"

"Shh..." He silenced me, pressing his index finger along my lips, causing me to flinch in surprise at the sudden gesture. "Il'l answer all your questions after I've satisfied myself." Kudo responded as he pulls away. ' _Satisfy'_ himself? What the hell does he mean by that? He can't mean... _could he_?

I stared at him as his hands begin to slowly remove his jacket, revealing his... rather _toned_ chest. Why is he doing this... he's just joking, right? A sudden warmth overwhelmed my face at the thought of Kudo and I... doing such _things_.

Shiho, just what kind of indecent dream is this and why are you having it...?

"...You don't mean... y–you plan to...?" A sudden burst of laughter forced my words back down into my throat, causing me to feel somewhat annoyed. If Kudo is acting this calm, then this must not be that organization's doing... and judging by what he has said so far, could it actually be _his_? What for? Why did he change us both back? Why is he acting so strange? And why is he playing around with me? Ugh, none of this adds up at all!

"Ahahahah! Of course not!" Said Kudo through his hysterics. "What I plan to do is _far_ more pleasuring than such an obscene act like that. I didn't think you thought so poorly of me, Haibara! Oh wait, I suppose it's _Shiho_ now, isn't it?"

As I somewhat regained my composure from the embarrassing thought, my gaze of bewilderment fell back on his. "...Kudo-kun?" I began, still unsure of his reasons for messing around with me. "This prank of yours isn't funny... and why did you give us the antidote without at least talking with me about it first?

A snort escapes his lips as if my words were humorous to him. "You don't get it yet, do you?" Of course I don't get it! I don't understand a single damn thing. "The reason I wanted you to finish the antidote so badly wasn't so i could confess to Ran..."

"...What?" Isn't he in love with her? Kudo has been pestering me nonstop throughout the past year I've known him to finish it so he can properly explain things to Mouri-san... and now he says that he had an entirely _different_ intention?

"My true goal...was actually..." His face closes in near mine. I wonder for a second if he's actually going to kiss me. Could it be that... _I_ was the one he wished to confess to? Although I can't see myself right now, I'm positive that I've turned stark red.

This is sure as hell a strange way to confess your feelings to someone...

A sharp excruciating pain suddenly aches in my left shoulder just below my neck as Kudo's crazed eyes shine with utter bliss. "...to cut you up into my personal porcelain doll!"


	2. Chapter 2

A deafening screech of agony escaped my lips as I suddenly found it becoming increasingly difficult to remain conscious. I struggled to crane my neck as I saw in utter disbelief and shock that Kudo had _impaled_ my shoulder with a knife I didn't realize he even had.

Kudo-kun... actually _hurt_ me?

He watches in indulgence as I squirm in anguish. A maniacal laughter consumes him. I have _never_ seen him look like that before... "Ahhh, yes~!" The psychotic detective sang with a lick of his lips. "That's a perfect look for you!" His behavior is so unfamiliar and out of character that it really makes me question if the person before me really _is_ Kudo-kun and if I really _am_ stuck in some nightmare.

But, this _isn't_ a dream. This pain I'm feeling is proof enough. This is _real_... this is reality... albeit an extreme, harsh, and twisted reality.

...but why? _Why_ is this happening? _Why_ is he doing this to me? It's hard to swallow that I've been kidnapped by _Kudo_ , of all people, out of the blue and for such an... _unsettling_ reason. Just yesterday, we were at the elementary school with Ayumi-chan and the others enjoying each other's company while indulging in our usual conversations about crimes. The last time I saw him, he was still in his infantilized form. Nothing in his behavior was out of the ordinary... right?

Wait... now that I think about it, he _did_ say something rather strange...

* * *

*** _One Day Ago_ ***

 **(** _3rd P.O.V_ **)**

The white couch beneath him squeaked when the small boy sat down. "Oi, Haibara," Conan beckoned with a look of indifference. His eyes were locked into the cup of coffee in his hand as if he were in some sort of daze.

Similarly to Conan, Ai's eyes were glued to the laptop screen in front of her. Her fingers typing away. "What is it?"

Conan's grip on the mug tightens. "Are... are you interested in anyone?" He suddenly blurts out in hesitation.

Ai's hands instantly cease all action as she looks up at him, staring with an eyebrow raised. "Not in particular..." She responds with uncertainly after a brief moment of thought. "...Why do you ask?"

His head lowers, resulting in a glare on his glasses that shadowed his expression. The coffee in his hand wobbles at the intensity of his hold. Ignoring her query, he continues. "I thought you were interested in Higo."

Although she was still curious as to why the dense, hopeless romantic was asking _her_ all people such questions, she decides not to pester him. "Well it _is_ true that I admire him, but it's nothing like _that_."

For some reason, Conan's tight grip finally loosened as his figure relaxed. A warm smile lit up his face as he lifted his head. "Ah... I see..." It was weird of him to talk about anything involving romance, hence the small scientist's curiosity was at its peak.

Before she could question him however, he hopped off the couch. Without so much as another word, he took a sip of his coffe and left the room, leaving a confused Haibara Ai behind.

* * *

*** _PRESENT_ ***

 **(** _Shiho's P.O.V_ **)**

That's right... he seemed to be worried that I _did_ have someone in mind, judging by the way he became relieved at my answer. What I don't understand is _why_. Didn't he say something about _cutting_ me up just before he... well, _did_?

The fact that he really _has_ just been pretending all this time to care about me and be by my side makes my stomach churn. I just don't believe it... The same Kudo who saved me countless times from the hands of Gin, from Vermouth, and from _myself_... _This_ is his true nature?

I don't accept this... I _can't_... This _can't_ be true!

"...K...Ku...do..." It hurts... it hurts so much. I can barely breathe. "...Why...?" When he yanked the knife out of my shoulder, a trail of blood stained the left side of my face, followed by another shriek from the intensity of the pain. My eyes squeezed shut from the anguish.

Kudo's laughter soon subsided, but his grin remained. With a shrug of his shoulders, he said, "I suppose that I should enlighten you, at the very least. It's not very fun when the only thing that comes out of my doll's mouth is the same question over and over again. I'm not very fond of broken dolls, you see." His ' _doll'...?_ Why does he keep referring to me as such?

He's so different... Nothing at all like the arrogant, yet kind Kudo Shinichi that I know. It's like he's an _entirely_ different person. I already knew he had a talent for acting... but _this_ is on a whole other level. And... all this time, he's been...? Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes, threatening to fall at the unbelievable thought.

The only person that understood me... the only person I could believe in. The only person that I could put all my trust in and rely on without hesitation... had been a fabrication all along?

It seemed that he noticed my angst, judging by the way his deranged expression twisted into one of pity. "Aww, don't cry now, Haibara!" His sardonic taunt somehow hurt just as much as my throbbing wound. After what appeared to be a sudden moment of realization, he snorted. "Were you actually hoping I _was_ going to kiss you?" A snicker followed his words, causing me to feel somewhat annoyed, yet also embarrassed.

"Or perhaps..." Kudo whispered in a low, husky voice as he leaned in to my ear, causing my body to shiver from the closeness. "...you were hoping I'd do something _more_ to you?" His seductive tone sent a warm chill up my spine as the blood rushed to my face once again.

"O–Of course not!" I barked out, gasping for breath at the loss of my strength from speaking. Clearly, Kudo has gone completely insane. How does anyone derive pleasure in torturing someone both physically _and_ mentally?

"I _can_ do that if you want me to..." Kudo offered in the same alluring tone as he ran his gloved hand along my neck, then down to my waist, and finally, to my thighs. My body grew hot at the invasive contact.

My nervous eyes followed his hands fondling with my thighs. "S... _Stop_..." I breathed out. He's right... I _do_ want him to, and I hate myself for it. It's wrong. It's _very_ wrong. We were never supposed to be close like _this_. It was always supposed to be Kudo-kun and Mouri-san... I set aside my feelings for Kudo and tried focusing on someone else, like Higo, instead because of this very reason. Kudo had seemed to have his eyes set on only her. Poor Mouri-san... what would she think if she saw him like _this_? Well, I suppose it is _I_ who should be pitied.

The sound of the chains jingling from our movements blocked out the sound of the clock. "I've wanted you since the moment I first laid eyes on your beautiful figure..." He purred as a sudden warmth ran along my neck causing my body to shiver at the strange sensation. Upon realizing it to be his tongue, I couldn't contain myself from being completely and utterly aroused.

"A–All of this time... y–your plan was to... _kill_ me?" I faltered through my ragged breaths. Kudo's eyebrows lifted at my words as he looked as if he were genuinely bewildered by my question.

" _Kill_ you?" Said he with a frown. "What ever gave you _that_ idea? I would never want to kill my precious doll..." The expression on his face seems to be one of hurt.

I stare at him with ambivalence. "If you _truly_ see me as your 'precious' doll..." I paused to gather my strength to speak. "...then why ' _cut_ ' me up?" All of a sudden, he turned around and began pacing back and forth leisurely with his eyes locked on the floor, appearing to be in deep thought.

After around a minute, he strode behind the armchair I was chained to and leaned in behind my neck, just above where he had injured me. My eyes follow his actions. "Haibara..." He began in a comforting tone. Though, I found it more uncanny and deranged if anything. "I've _always_ yearned for you..." I want to understand _all_ of you... From what color your blood is to how much pain you can withstand... _Everything_ about you is so intoxicatingly captivating to me that I just can't control myself any longer!" My eyes widened as I found myself appalled by this strange revelation.

Kudo-kun is attracted to me for a psychotic and inhumane reason, yet why is it that my feelings for him haven't changed? It's all wrong. _So very wrong_.

Unable to find words, I sit still in a stunned silence.

"Oh, that's right!" The detective clad in black abruptly cried out. "I almost forgot to show you your gift!~" He sang in a distorted harmony as he sauntered over to the large cabinet just below the clock. I never noticed it since it had been behind me, and I was really only focusing on the door in _front_ of me.

After pulling it open, the gruesome contents inside were now in full sight.

Oh god... Oh _god_...

The corner of his lips stretched inhumanly wide. "You should thank me!" Kudo suggested as he pulled out a dismembered head by the hair dangling in his grip. You could tell that it was quite fresh judging by the vibrant crimson blood still dripping down. And, It wasn't just _any_ head..

It was _Higo's_...

"Now there's no one to get in between us!"


	3. Chapter 3

?Warped Reality C:3

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. I'll make up for it as next chapter will be longer and will be out very soon. Just wanted to update. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy!**

"And now there's no one to get in between us!" Kudo eerily cheered in ecstasy as he tossed the head off to the side as if it were some useless prop. My eyes followed as an unsettling _splat_ resulted at the impact. I watched in horror as Higo's head, his expression frozen in fear, slid down the wall, leaving a thick trail of blood in its path. I could not tear my eyes away from the sight.

My body... it's so cold... Probably due to loss of blood... Though, the wound isn't _too_ wide, so it isn't enough to kill me. But from what I've learned so far, I have far much worse to fear than death right now...

Averting my eyes back over to the delirious man towering over me (apparently he had come in front of me while I was in shock), I find myself unable to utter even a single word. It's one thing that I find out he's a complete sadist with a creepy fetish for torture, but a full blown murderer as well? Not even _Gin_ has frightened me to this level...

But, as much as I think about it, it all strangely fits. Now that I look back, there had been quite a few behaviors of Kudo that were peculiar, though I'd usually dismiss it, kind of like yesterday.

It's scary... frightening, even, how easy it is to be deceived and how easy it is for everything to change so quickly.

Gathering all my strength, I ask the one thing I can in my situation. "...Why...?"

When his expression fell serious, I grew silent. "You misunderstand the situation, Haibara..." He began with a frown. 'Misunderstand?' Just what the hell _is_ there to understand about this? Does he really think it's _that_ easy to accept that the closest person to me turns out to be some maniacal _sadist_?! As much as I wanted to yell, I needed to save my energy.

Closing his eyes in thought, he goes on. "...I have not changed. The only thing that _has_ changed, in fact, is really just this little _secret_ of mine is now at your disposal. In fact, with my next statement, I could easily change _everything_ you thought you knew, almost as if the world you knew it didn't exist in the first place."

"...I'm not entirely following... I thought that I've _already_ reached that point?" My gaze hardens as emotions well up inside me. "Kudo, all this time you've been lying and using me?! When we first met, did you already know who I was? Who are you, really? I have so many questions–"

"But alas, I cannot answer them all, now can I?" Interrupted the man with a rather cynical and impatient shrug of his shoulders.

Again, tears threaten to fall as I stare at him with heartbroken eyes. "...What about Ayumi-chan and the others? Hakase?"

"My my, Haibara, were you always such a talkative person?" The man taunted with a smug grin as if he enjoys watching me quiver about in helplessness.

Trying my best to ignore his comment, I continue. "And... what about Mouri-san...?" My voice was almost hopeful that at least _some_ part of him that I've known is real... that the Kudo I've come to know and trust is not entirely a facade.

"What _of_ them?" He deadpanned, completely unfazed. My hope and grief suddenly turned into anger as I find myself quickly growing restless. This pain, information, and whole situation in general is frustrating! "You _know_ what I mean!"

"Listen, _of course_ I knew who you were. After all, I'm..." Suddenly he trails off, shaking his head as if he had changed his mind about something.

"You are... what?"

"What if I told you right now that the Black Organization is actually on your side?" He blurts out all of a sudden, a mysterious smile reappearing on his features.

"On... _my_ side?" I repeated, bemused. Well, I was certainly not expecting him to say _that_... then again, the last 10 minutes have been full of surprises. What could he mean by on my side? As in, they _aren't_ the one I should be fearing?

"You must think I'm joking. Thats how crazy it sounds to you, right? Just like how you thought I wasn't being serious at first because of how 'preposterous' this all seems to you?" Every word he's saying is true. I guess I really don't know anything... "I don't jest in such serious circumstances like this, Haibara. I thought you knew me quite well?" His eyes watched my bemused reaction with delight. Does he really think that provoking me with such comments will help?

A sigh of exhaustion escapes my lips. "Clearly I don't... and I wouldn't exactly describe your words as enlightening." Ugh, my head is spinning. It's too cold... it's becoming really difficult all of a sudden to keep my eyes open... I can't... focus...

And just like that, with my last vision being of Kudo's everlasting amused expression, everything turns black.


End file.
